


Occasional Indulgence

by YellowRainCoat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Tag As I Go, Threesome - F/M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowRainCoat/pseuds/YellowRainCoat
Summary: You and Hux are happily married, and every now and then you give yourselves a treat. Tonight the treat is a man named Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note my first language isn't English, if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments.

You walked back to your room with your husband, anticipating the possible outcome for the night. You kept giggling like a schoolgirl, but you didn’t care. It’s been so long since the two of you have done this and you’re just happy. You’ve almost reached your room, when Hux pulls you back and kisses you. It’s a soft, sweet kiss and you can feel the smile forming on his lips. You couldn't help thinking you were the luckiest person on earth.

  
You two had met a couple of years ago when your bestfriend insisted you absolutely had to meet her girlfriend’s colleague, Mr. Armitage Hux. To think now you didn’t even want to meet him back then. Thank Jesus your friend insisted so much.  
You still remember that night: how awkward you felt, how disinterested he seemed, and how miserable you felt at first. It did started like a trainwrek, but the truth is you ended up with the perfect match.

  
Back in your suit, you were losing hope, you and Hux have been making out to buy a little time but after forty-five minutes clothes have been abandoned and you were currently laying naked on the bed with his face deep between your legs. His tongue was focused on your clit while two fingers were pumping inside you, you could feel your orgasm approaching when he suddenly stopped, pulling himself away from you.

“Please don’t…” you began to say, but Hux sushed you and gestured you to listen.

A light, almost shy knock at the door. You hadn’t heard it before, lost in your own pleasure. Your eyes went wide, and a smile spread to your face.

“Hurry!” you scream-whispered to him “I don’t want to miss the chance”.

He winked at you while putting his boxers back on and went answer the door. You moved aside, pulling the covers trying to hide from the door, but Hux opened it just a few inches so that the inside of the room wasn’t visible.

Then again, with him only wearing his boxer, you doubt anyone would have noticed anything else.

“You took so long I thought you wouldn’t come” joked Hux.

“I… I’m sorry, I’m not used to…” said the voice.

“It’s alright. Come in” cut in Hux, moving so the other person could enter.

The man was as beautiful as you remembered. Tall and broad, with silky dark locks framing his face and piercing dark eyes. So big and yet so shy, you noticed that his gaze rarely moved from his feet. You also noticed that a shade of deep red had reached his ears. He didn’t notice your presence until your husband closed the door and looked directly at you. Only then, the young man realized there was someone else in the room.

“Kylo, meet my wife, (Y/N)”.

You waved your hand and smiled at him. The poor guy was shocked, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. Evidently, he wasn’t expecting anyone else to be there. You managed to cover yourself with a robe and crawled over the bed toward him.

“You alright?” you asked.

This time he managed a few words, but nothing that made proper sense. He kept mumbling apologies for a couple of seconds and then headed back to the door. Luckily, Hux was still there blocking the only way out. Kylo turned again and looked straight at you, panic growing in his eyes.

“Oh, no sweetie, don’t worry” you tried to calm him “I realise this isn’t what you were expecting, but we won’t hurt you”.

“That’s right” cut in Hux while moving to sit next to you. “Just hear us out, and if you’re not interested in what we have to offer, you are free to go”.

You could see Kylo’s shoulder’s relaxing now that he had a clear way out, and you felt a little hope when he didn’t run away. For a few seconds he kept looking at his own feet without saying anything then he moved his head in such a small nod that you would’ve missed it if you had blinked. You excitedly jumped off the bed and went towards him, you cupped his face with your hands and urged him to look at you.

“Some think it’s crazy, but in truth is actually quite basic: we saw you in the hall and immediately agreed that we both want you”. Seeing his confused gaze, you joked “Just to be clear, we’re talking about sex”.

Kylo’s eyes grew wider and he blushed again, after a couple of seconds he freed his face from your hand, unable to sustain your gaze.

“I’ve never…” and looked at you begging to understand.

“It’s alright, if you’re interested you can start with one of us and the other will join only if you want to” you tried to gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked at you and then at Hux who was still waiting patiently on the bed. Those few times the two of you did this, you were always the one doing the talking. Hux wasn't exactly one for sweet talk.

“That’s not what I meant” Kylo whispered.

You and Hux exchanged a confused look, but before either of you could ask anything, he muttered

“I’ve never… with anyone”.

Taken a little aback you worried he might be younger than he looked.

“How old are you?” you urged to ask.

At this Kylo looked a little ashamed.

“I’m 25”.

You and Hux shared a sigh of relief, he wasn’t much younger than you were, but now you weren’t sure how to proceed anymore, so you turned to Hux for help.

“Don’t worry Kylo, we understand if you want to leave, but that doesn’t change anything for us, it’s up to you”.

You could see the indecision in Kylo’s eyes, but you also saw the way he stared at your semi covered body. A little overwhelmed, his gaze fell again on his feet. You looked at your husband, his eyes were filled with lust, the two of you have never been with a virgin, and you could practically hear his naughty thoughts. Tired of waiting, Hux moved towards you pulling your back to his chest while gently putting his arms around your waist.

  
“If you’re not sure, you can just watch”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I'd imagined. Let's hope it's not a complete disaster.

_“If you’re not sure, you can just watch”_ , added Hux with a smirk.

You giggled a little while your husband started kissing your neck. You kept your gaze on Kylo and for once he didn’t look away. He seemed to be hypnotized by the two of you, his gaze locked, unable to divert his eyes. You remembered what he told you a few moments ago, and wondered if this was going to be the first time ever he saw a naked person. You didn’t want to scare him away, but you also saw the sparkle of lust in the dark-haired man. _He might be inexperienced, but he’s definitely a curious one_ , you thought. Still, you didn’t want to take any more chances, you’d already pushed your luck as it was.

“Maybe we should take it slow, I don’t want to overwhelm him” you whispered in Hux’s ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put on a good show, my dear”, he answered, and kissed you on your cheek.

Hux’s voice was soft but the sound broke Kylo’s spell and his attention moved from your eyes to your husband’s hand. The ginger slowly traced your figure, moving his hand from your hips to your still-covered breasts. You hadn’t taken into account what a tease Hux was, and you mentally cursed yourself for requesting to take things slow. This was going to be torture. You decided to focus on Kylo to savour his every little reaction, and when Hux inserted his hand inside your robe you saw Kylo’s Adam’s apple bob up and down and his skin tint a new shade of red. With Kylo’s reaction and Hux’s attention to your nipples, you couldn’t hold back a little moan.

“Yes beautiful, let us hear you” praised you, Hux.

He kept massaging your already hard nipples, pinching and pulling them the way you liked it. You tried to keep a steady breath but couldn’t help inhaling sharply when he squeezed your breast roughly. Your body was completely hot, you wanted to shove off your robe and feel your husband's skin on yours. Between his touch and Kylo’s scrutiny, you were going to explode. You needed more.

“Please…”, you began to plead.

“Needy, aren’t we?” he teased you, then he shifted his attention to Kylo.

“Why don’t you take a look?” and with that, Hux removed your robe.

Kylo’s eyes widened as he sighed loudly, inspecting every inch of your body while lust filled his gaze. You checked out his pants and happily noticed he was hard already. A wave of desire washed you and you were surprised at how much Kylo’s stare turned you on. You were completely naked, Hux holding you from behind, the feeling of his body against yours, skin against skin, was incredible. His left hand shifted from your waist to your mouth and you sucked greedily for a couple of seconds.

“Yes, kitten, just like this” he growled, satisfied.

You moaned at his praise and sucked harder while rubbing your ass against his erection craving for more. He placed the other hand on your breasts and started fondling them and, once he was satisfied, he removed the hand from your mouth and rolled the wet fingers down your belly leaving a trail of your saliva as his hand reached between your folds.

“So wet for me” Hux purred in your ear. You automatically spread your legs so he could have better access. One of your hands reached for your husband's cock and you used the other to pull his hair so he would face you. He looked at you, amused by your eagerness and you opened your mouth, silently begging for a kiss. He complied, sucking your lower lip as you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss. He started rubbing your clit and you moaned in his mouth. He interrupted the kiss holding your chin to face Kylo.

“You’re going to come while our new friend is watching” he instructed you. “And you, Kylo, pay attention: you’re about to see a woman come”

Without any further explanation, his mouth went back to explore your neck while he filled you with his fingers. His hand moved fast and skilfully, and you soon recognized the familiar feeling in your belly. Your eyes were still fixed on Kylo, his gaze locked on your body, not wanting to miss any detail of your pleasure. Your legs began to shake, you were so close, moaning and begging for release.

“Please, sir” you began.

But just when you were about to come, he stopped. In one swift motion, he turned you around, went sit on the edge of the bed, and pulled you towards him.

“I want to taste you, (Y/N)”.

You barely registered Kylo’s strangled groan when Hux lifted one of your legs to gain better access and began devouring you. Flooded with pleasure, you run your hand into your husband’s soft hair and shoulders to keep steady. He licked your pussy up and down, then focused his attention on your clit. He slid his fingers inside once again moving them faster and faster. In just a few minutes he had you panting again, ready for release. You were about to ask for permission, but he anticipated you.

“Go ahead, kitten, let go” and placed his free hand on your back to hold you steady.

Just like that, your mouth fell open and your back arched completely. Your moans filled the room as Hux kept sucking you through your orgasm.

“Delicious” he growled as he got up and kissed you hungrily.

He broke the kiss and went back for the bed, sitting on it.

“Your turn, kitten” he winked at you “Come on, climb on top”.

You got on the bed and took Hux’s hands in yours, delicately pushing him so he was lying on his back. You straddled him and slowly lowered yourself on him. He filled you magnificently. Hux began to run his hands over your thighs, caressing you gently, silently giving you permission to do as you pleased. You started bouncing on him, believing for a second he actually let you be in charge. He grinned at you and turned his head to Kylo.

“Enjoying the show?” he teased.

Kylo was still standing between the door and the bed, watching the two of you intensely.

“I’m afraid we don’t have popcorn, but you can take a seat” you joked, pointing to the empty armchair on the other side of the room.

To your amazement he chuckled softly and went for the seat, moving it closer to the bed so he could have a better view. You were pleased to notice he never removed his eyes from the two of view as you kept gently riding your husband. When Kylo was finally seated, Hux decided he had enough, he pulled himself up and began to suck and rub your nipples giving them the attention they craved. Then, he proceeded to thrust hard and fast, moving his hand to your throat and claiming your mouth with a ferocious kiss leaving you high on pleasure. You began to feel the warmth of another orgasm building and when Hux bit your neck, you almost reached your breaking point. Sensing your approaching orgasm, he stilled himself giving his attention to Kylo once again, leaving you whining for the loss of motion.

“Let’s see, Kylo” began Hux, “Are you a nice and steady type of man, or are you more like me?”

In a swift motion, your husband moved on top of you but stood still. You whined again. He shushed you and positioned his hand on your throat.

“I’m explaining” and turned his attention back to Kylo. “You see, Kylo, I’m a very lucky man. My wife not only is eager to obey me but also loves being fucked like a little the slut she is”

Hux attention was still on Kylo, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him. You loved your husband so much. He knew you and your body better than anybody else ever did. He was the only one who had been able to completely satisfy your needs, both physical and emotional. _I’m the lucky one_ , you determined with a smile. Hux glanced at you and, seeing your look of adoration, smiled back, then he winked before moving his attention back at Kylo.

"Now I'm going to fuck her real hard" and he proceeded to pump you once "But not before she convinces me she really wants it".

You whined again, needing more. With the corner of your eye, you caught Kylo leaning closer as to better see your reactions.

Perceiving as always, your husband took advantage of Kylo's eagerness.

"Lend me a hand, would you".

Kylo stood up but didn’t move, on his face a surprised look as if astonished by his own fast response. His eyes kept moving between the two of you, not sure where to direct his gaze. You tried to give him an encouraging smile, but Hux claimed his attention back.

“I need you to keep her hands still” Hux directed and then, sensing Kylo’s indecision, he added “I won’t do anything until her hands are secured”.

His threat went straight to your throbbing cunt, once again desperate for motion, but you knew your husband and you knew what he wanted you to do.

“Please, Kylo, I want it, I need it, just… please” you implored him.

Kylo’s mouth dropped open, desire radiating from his body. Seeing your desperate look, he stepped closer to the edge of the bed, waiting for instruction. You didn’t fail to notice Hux pleased look at Kylo’s compliance. This was going to be fun.

“Get on your knees next to her and hold her hands still” your husband instructed. “Use only one hand, I’m sure it’ll be enough”.

Kylo got onto the bed and positioned himself on your right side, his left hand holding yours. He was so close, his knees next to your head, his face right over yours.

“You’re beautiful” you whispered with a smile.

He blinked in shock, his face once again growing hotter. Evidently, he wasn’t used to compliments.

Hux pumped you once again to gain your attention back.

“Now pay attention, Kylo. I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it” And then fixed his eyes on you “You were saying?”

“Please, sir” You begged your husband.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Please! I need…” you were now blushing hard, conscious of the attention these two beautiful men were giving you.

“What do you need, kitten? Show our new friend what a needy slut you are”

“Please, sir, I need you to move, to fuck me, to fill me! Please, sir, I beg you!”

Satisfied with your plea, Hux slapped both of your tits and began thrusting hard into you.

“Yes!” You screamed in delight “Thank you, sir!”

“Fuck” Kylo muttered while he ran his free hand through his hair. Both you and your husband turned to him, pleasantly surprised by his reaction. Little drops of sweat covered Kylo’s forehead, his breath unsteady.

“We don’t want to force you, but you can at least open your shirt” suggested Hux.

Kylo didn’t reply anything but slowly started to undo the buttons. When he was done, you decided to take a chance.

“You can unbutton your pants, too. I’m sure your cock is also beautiful” you teased.

“Behave” warned Hux while vigorously pinching both of your nipples.

You let out a loud pleased moan and your focus went back to your filled cunt.

“I’m sorry, please, sir, don’t stop, please fuck me, I beg you, sir”

He pinched your nipples once again and then placed his hands back to your hips. He started fucking you a little harder with Kylo still holding your hands above your head.

“Is this what you want, slut?” he asked, one of his hands going back to your throat.

He knew this wasn’t enough for you, he knew you needed him to fuck you harder, but with his hands blocking your throat, you only managed a strangled whimper. You moved your gaze from Hux to Kylo, in your eyes a silent beg for more. Kylo leaned closer to you, stilled your head with his hand, and kissed you fiercely. His surprisingly skillful tongue roamed your mouth. You could feel his body relaxing now that he had given in to his desires. Your husband started pumping harder, moving the hand from your throat to your clit. Another wave of pleasure washed over you and you moaned in Kylo’s mouth.

“I'd advise rethinking my wife’s suggestion” Hux recommended.

His breath was shaky, his thrusts growing faster and faster. The feeling of these two men worshipping your body was almost too much. You arched your back moaning, trying to free your hands, but Kylo’s grip was steady. He pressed his lips on yours one last time before turning back to his former position to finally free his erection. You were right, he had a gorgeous dick.

His throbbing cock was angry for attention and Kylo quickly moved his free hand to pleasure himself. His eyes wandered all over you and your husband, hypnotized by how roughly Hux was fucking you, and how eagerly you took it. You took a moment to look at this beautiful young man, who had given his trust to the two of you, and suddenly it was too much. Your moan and whimper grew louder, you shook your head unable to fix your gaze. You kept blinking, aching for release. Kylo was breathing heavily, eyes locked on the two of you, his hand desperately pumping his cock, and Hux was pounding into you relentlessly, his hand on your clit, eyes filled with desire.

“Please!” you screamed. “Please, sir. Let me come! I can’t… Sir, please! I need…” you begged your husband to free you from this sweet torture.

“Tell me to whom you belong!” he ordered.

“You, Armitage, sir, I’m yours, please!” you were going to explode any second now when Hux finally gave you permission.

“Yes! Come for me, kitten!”

Your body reacted immediately, the energy from your orgasm spreading in waves through you as you come for the second time. Hux kept fucking you hard, filling your overstimulated pussy with hard thrusts. You had barely time to register the force of your orgasm when Kylo spurted all over your chest with a low feral growl.

“Shit!” you heard Hux howl.

Watching you and Kylo lose yourselves in pleasure mixed with the sight of your body covered with cum drove him to his own edge and he filled you with his seed. The warm feeling was welcomed and for a moment no one said anything, your uneven breaths the only sound filling the room. After a couple of seconds, Hux regained control and moved to lay down next to you while Kylo kept still, his breath now a little less uneven.

“You are so good for me (Y/N), so obedient, so eager to please” Hux praised you as always after your sessions.

He wanted to be sure you knew how much he adored you and how cherished you made him feel. After a moment he shifted his attention to Kylo.

“You too did great, Kylo” he admitted.

“Thank you, this was amazing. I’d have never thought… it was great, thank you”. He answered shily.

“My pleasure!” you giggled, still high from your orgasm, and smiled at him. Your husband chuckled and kissed you on your cheek. Kylo watched your small interaction with contentment. This had been the best night of his life.

“How about you fuck her next?” asked Hux with a satisfied grin, “I can tell you want to”

Kylo’s eyes widened in shock, but you were sure you saw his dick twitch. You slowly caressed his thighs to show him you wanted it too. His eyes fixed on yours as if searching for an answer.

“Please say yes” you whispered softly.

He glanced at your husband and then turned his head toward the door with a sigh.

“Yes”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier but this chapter ended up being so long it took me forever to write.  
> In the end, I divided it into two chapters, but since it basically is just one long block, I didn't want to publish them separately.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

You were currently sitting on the bed, your back leaning on the headboard, while the two men were walking around the room, plotting.

***

As soon as the three of you had recovered from your earlier exertion, Hux had jumped off the mattress, got to his duffel bag, and turned around with a promising grin. In his hands your favourite ropes, his eyes full of enthusiasm. He looked at you, winked, and moved his gaze to Kylo. You did the same and enjoyed Kylo’s excited expression, and when you caught the corner of his mouth slightly tugging upward, you couldn’t resist placing a sweet kiss right on the spot.

“We’re going to step up the game, Kylo”.

You shivered at the prospect of being tied up at the mercy of not one, but two beautiful and strong men.

“Listen and watch carefully” your husband instructed, “I’m going to teach you quite a lot tonight”.

Hux moved his attention back to you.

“Sit” he ordered.

You couldn’t take your eyes off him as you sat with your back on the headboard, his gaze so intense it was almost hypnotic.

Kylo’s loud gulp broke the spell and you focused on his expression, his face a vortex of emotions: admiration, lust, eagerness, want. He too, caught in the spell.

As Hux got closer, Kylo got off the bed moving away from you to give Hux space, but your husband stopped on the side of the bed to tie one of the ropes around the bed leg.

“Come closer, Kylo” he dictated “You have to learn how to tie the rope so that it won’t undo”.

Kylo followed his instructions and watched Hux’s movement with the most attentive expression. He then followed your husband to the other side of the bed and slowly tied the other rope following his directions. Kylo’s hands were trembling but were it for shyness or excitement, you couldn’t tell.

“Now the fun part”.

Hux smiled at you and gestured you to give him your hand, then he turned to Kylo to make sure he was still listening.

“This is an extremely simple knot, Kylo. It’s a single column tie: easy for us to tie and undo, but incredibly hard for her to free herself”.

He then proceeded to wrap the rope around your wrist. He did it slowly so that Kylo could learn all the steps.

“One of the most important things to remember is to always leave enough space so that two fingers can freely pass between the skin and the rope”.

As Hux was busy with the instructions and your wrist, you took the time to admire the men. You loved the mix of dominance and adoration that was your husband, and how perfectly he managed to balance the two. You also admired the incredible trust Kylo was giving to the two of you, how eager he was to learn, and how he managed to keep up with everything.

Once one of your wrists was secured the men proceeded to tie the other one, this time with Kylo following Hux’s instructions. When they were done you attested the knots’ hold and pleasantly discovered that they were both very well done. Your husband was a great teacher and Kylo was proving himself an excellent student.

***

Now sitting on the bed, your hands tied, you watched the men as they busied themselves with the preparations. You knew the wait was part of the game and you wondered what they were going to do. In your current position, with your hands on your sides, the ropes weren’t pulling, yet there wasn’t much room for movement which meant they couldn’t turn you around. However, they could pull your legs and have you lying on your back with your hands secured above your head.

You drove your attention back to them as Hux began to ready some of the toys he had in his duffle bag. You still couldn’t see what he’d taken out, their bodies hiding the treats.

Finally, they turned around their attention on you. One look at your husband and you knew the game had officially begun.

“More ropes,” he said.

Kylo took them and slowly got closer to you but simply placed the ropes at the end of the bed before going back to stand next to your husband. He was so focused on the tasks that you couldn’t help a smile.

“This one you’ll like, kitten” Hux held up a pair of hair clips for you to see, and then proceeded to give them to Kylo who, once again, placed them on the end of the bed with the ropes.

You inhaled deeply as your nipples got even harder, you knew what was going to happen. Your pussy began to demand attention and you pressed your legs together.

“And last, but not least…” your husband held up the small bullet vibrator he loved to torture you with.

 _This is it_. You thought. _A game of resistance_.

You knew the longer you’d resist, the bigger the reward. You took another deep breath. This wasn’t going to be easy.

Once again, he gave the toy to Kylo to put on the bed next to the others. This time, though, both of them got closer. They stood at the end of the bed, looking at you, anticipating what was going to happen.

You loved their gazes and felt a familiar heat growing between your closed thighs.

“Open up for me, I want to show off what’s mine” Hux ordered, and you obliged. Spreading your legs, you felt the cool of the air against your heated centre. Kylo’s eyes locked on your dripping cunt, his hypnotised gaze making you even more eager.

“Look how beautiful she is: so needy, so complying” Hux whispered in Kylo’s ear.

“She’s perfect” he confirmed.

You blushed at the compliment and jerked your hips a little hoping they’d stop muttering and started doing something.

“Patience” Hux warned you.

Then, he took Kylo’s hand and slowly, oh, so slowly, placed it on your folds. His hand was warm and as he softly caressed your lips, your clit began to throb.

“Can you feel how wet she is?”.

You heard Kylo’s hiss and began to gently rock your hips to accompany his movements hoping that maybe he would finally touch your clit. But your husband had other plans.

“Not yet” he whispered, and Kylo removed his hand.

You couldn’t stop a whimper.

“She’s more than ready, don’t you think?”.

Kylo didn’t answer but kept staring at his hand, almost surprised by the amount of juices that covered his palm.

“Go on, taste it”.

This time, Hux’s suggestion caught Kylo’s attention and without much thinking, the young man licked himself clean.

The sight of his tongue moving on his big hand, in between his fingers, then sucking them clean was too much to bear. You moaned and rolled your hips, begging for attention. Good thing you were tied, or you would have already jumped on him.

The sound of your husband’s chuckle helped you regain some focus and you stilled yourself taking another deep breath.

“Very well, (Y/N). Keep in mind that good kittens get rewarded”.

You smiled and focused your attention on Kylo. He was trying to keep his focus, just like you. The only difference was that he knew what was going to happen.

Hux checked one last time that everything was where he wanted, then moved to stand on your side.

“We’re ready. Get on the bed, Kylo”.

You felt the mattress sink a little as Kylo got on the bed, carefully avoiding the objects next to him.

He stopped in front of you, so close you could feel his warm breath. You were surprised to notice that his eyes were locked on your lips. Considering his age and inexperience you thought he would go straight for your tits or pussy, instead, he looked as if the only thing he wanted to do was to kiss you.

Of course, your husband noticed it, too.

“Go on, kiss her, but don’t use your hands. You can only touch her with your mouth”.

Once again Kylo surprised you as he smiled and took his time. He barely brushed his lips against yours not moving any forward. A shiver run up your spine as you realised this was his way of demanding you to close the distance and show him your desire.

You didn’t waste any time and kissed him passionately. He sucked on your lips and you opened your mouth to let him in. As good as he was with his mouth, you still needed more. You pulled at your restraints, impatience growing, but Kylo pulled back and turned to Hux.

“Patience,” he said, and as you saw Kylo clenching his fist, you realised your husband wasn’t talking to you.

“Please” you begged. “Let him touch me, Armitage. I need more”.

“Very well” he conceded, then he turned to Kylo “You’ll touch her where I tell you to, but the previous rule still stands. Only your mouth”.

Kylo proceeded to follow your husband’s directions and began leaving a trail of kisses on your neck. When Hux was satisfied he told Kylo to move his attention to your nipples. They were so hard it almost hurt.

When he licked your nipples you jolted, arching your back. You wished he could use his hands so that he could take care of both of them at the same time. You whined your frustration and turned to Hux.

“Please!”.

Hux smiled wickedly.

“Bite her”.

You didn’t even had the time to register his words before you felt Kylo’s teeth on your areola, pulling, and a scream left your lips.

Kylo pulled back, worried he might have hurt you.

“No! Don’t stop, please. Again. Don’t stop” you begged.

Encouraged by your reaction he bit the other nipple and you moaned loudly, wet pooling between your legs.

“That’s quite enough” Hux chuckled. “I think it’s time for a bit more rope”.

Kylo smiled mischievously, got off the bed, and stood at the end of it, waiting. When you were about to ask what was going on, Hux simply nodded at Kylo. The big man moved so fast you barely registered what was happening. He wrapped his hands around your ankles and pulled you towards him, he then proceeded to open your legs and with your husband, they tied your ankles so that you were laying down on the bed forming a big x with your body.

The way Kylo handled you, the way you were at their mercy. It was both too much and not enough. Sweet agony.

“Please! You barely touched me! I’m begging you!”.

They hadn’t even touched your pussy and you were a mess already.

Hux chuckled again.

“Don’t worry kitten, I’ve got you covered”.

Hux took one of the hair clips and told Kylo to take the other. They moved closer, one at each of your sides.

“Armitage…” you whispered; glad he was going to finally touch you.

“Yes, kitten” he smiled at you as he took one of your nipples in his hands pulling it hard. You moaned, pleased with the attention.

After a second Kylo did the same. They kept pulling and massaging your breasts, then, almost at the same time they clamped your nipples with the hair clips.

The mix of pain and pleasure felt amazing but what felt even better was the way the men were looking at you. Their eyes filled with lust, their cocks hard, twitching with need. Knowing you were the source of their arousal sparked a wave of pride in you. You didn’t have much time to dwell on the feeling, though. Once again Kylo climbed on top of you but, as instructed, was careful not to touch you. The only contact was his thumb caressing your lower lip, feeling it.

You opened your mouth, inviting him in, instead, he moved his hand down lightly squeezing it around your neck.

“Not yet” he whispered.

Your eyes widened and you sighed, pleased that he was getting bolder and attempted to claim his share of dominance.

He licked his lips and sucked your nipples once again. This time he didn’t linger on them and simply kept licking and sucking his way down to your pussy, stopping just before he reached your clit.

You groaned in protest. You wanted him to touch you so much. You turned to face Hux, his expression focused on his apprentice.

“Very good, Kylo. Keep going”.

You sighed, hoping he would indulge you now, but your husband was the ultimate teaser and he had found the perfect way to tease not only you but Kylo, too. You wanted him to bury his face into you, and he wanted to taste you, but neither of you had permission to do so. Your husband was the only one with complete control and wanted to be sure the two of you knew.

Kylo took a deep breath inhaling your scent and proceeded to tease you, sucking and licking from the top of your thighs to your knees and backward. One leg and then the other. Always getting close enough for you to feel his warm breath on your pussy, but never touching it. You were about to explode.

“Sir! Please! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything, just please, please, Kylo!”

He stopped immediately, his eyes locked on you, a shocked expression on his face. You pulled at your restraints; your eyes fixed on his.

“Please…”

With that single word, you tried to express the extent of your desire for him. You wanted Kylo to understand that it wasn’t a mistake, that that plea was directed to him.

Dark fire spread in his eyes; you could see the battle inside him. He wanted to dominate you, to control both you and your pleasure, but something was pulling him back.

Your ever-perceptive husband noticed Kylo’s struggle and tried to help.

“I can see you are like me, Kylo. You long to dominate, you’re eager for her to submit, but you’re scared by the extent of your darkness”.

Kylo looked at you and sighed loudly and for a second you wished you were free so you could hug and comfort him, but your husband knew exactly what to say.

“You’re scared that it’s going to control you, that my little kitten is going to hate you if you let go, but trust me, that won’t happen”.

Kylo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Hux got closer to him, took Kylo’s chin in his hand, and forced him to turn his head so that they were facing each other.

“Trust me, Kylo. The sooner you embrace who you are, the better you will feel”.

Your husband spoke in a whisper never looking away from Kylo. Then, he moved his hand to stroke Kylo’s mouth with his thumb and you heard the younger man gulp loudly.

“Let go” Hux whispered.

Kylo’s mouth opened at his words and Hux kissed him roughly, not wanting to miss the opportunity. Hux’s hand was still on Kylo’s face, controlling, demanding. But Kylo wasn’t one for submission and pulled on the ginger’s hair, he was willing to follow Hux’s directions when it came to you, obviously, your husband knew you better, but _he_ wasn’t going to submit.

You could only look at them in awe as they fought with their tongues, sucking and biting each other lips. After a moment Hux interrupted the kiss and once again moved Kylo’s chin so that he was looking at you.

“And as far as she’s concerned, don’t worry. The little slut’s mind is as much perverted as ours, possibly even more”.

You winked at Kylo and tried to move your hips, he smiled, looking relieved.

“The first thing you have to remember: her submission is given so you can give her what she needs”

Kylo nodded in understanding and positioned himself between your legs. He caressed your thighs and then finally slid his tongue between your wet folds. You sighed in pleasure, content that he was finally paying attention to your pussy. Wet sound filled the room and when he began sucking on your clit you arched your back desperate for more.

You were so lost in your own pleasure that you hadn’t noticed Hux moving until he tapped Kylo’s shoulder telling him to stop.

“No! Please! Don’t stop now! It was so good!” you cried.

Kylo blushed from the compliment as Hux gave him the small vibrator. Your husband showed him how to turn it on and a light buzz filled the room.

Kylo smiled and wasted no time pushing the toy on your clit. You whimpered so loud you were sure the whole hotel had heard you.

“Fuck!” you screamed.

You tried to move, pulling at your restraints, desperate for friction, wanting to run your fingers through his soft hair making a mess of them as he eats you.

“Kylo! Kylo… Kylo… Kylo…” you kept mumbling his name as you got closer. Praying he wouldn’t stop.

Kylo was sucking and licking as if his life depended on it, and you felt that familiar feeling in your belly.

Hux jumped on the bed positioning himself behind you and began caressing you. His icy eyes locked on yours.

“Please…” you cried and Hux smirked.

“Let go, kitten. Come for Kylo”.

His words were enough to send you over the edge. Your back arched, and you screamed as pleasure consumed you. You came hard as the restraints didn’t allow you to close your legs and Kylo kept sucking you through your orgasm.

It took you a moment to come down from the high and finally look at Kylo. He had pulled himself up and stayed there, admiring you. His face was covered with your juices, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Kylo… sir, thank you”.

You were still a little high and couldn’t hold back a giggle as Kylo blushed, his sheepish smile the cutest thing you’d ever seen.

“You taste delicious, the pleasure was all mine”.

You were about to answer how you’d love to taste _him_ when your husband interjected.

“Very well done, Kylo. A good praise always hits the right spots”.

You wondered what was going to happen next when Hux reached for your wrist untying it and told Kylo to do the same with your ankles. You were about to protest, afraid that this would be it when you saw Hux nodding at Kylo.

“Turn around, (Y/N)”.


	4. Chapter 4

You positioned yourself on all fours, Kylo behind you, Hux in front of you. Your legs still trembled from your previous orgasm, your sensitive clit still throbbing.

You looked at your husband, his loving eyes were locked on you. You could still feel the pride emanating from him. You made him proud. _You_ did it. You put your every effort into a tired smile to show him how much you adored him and how grateful you were. He smiled back. He knew.

Still smiling at you Hux went on with his explanations.

“As I was saying, when she behaves you give her a reward, Kylo. You need to prize good behaviour. This is why now you’re going to spank her”.

You could tell Kylo's surprised reaction from your husband’s next words.

“Yes, spank her, not too hard; we’ll increase the strength little by little”.

At his words, you grew even wetter, eager to feel Kylo’s big hands on your ass. But Kylo didn’t know you, didn’t know how much you enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure that came with a good spanking, so he hesitated.

“Trust me, she can take it” your husband reassured him.

To emphasise Hux’s words you arched your back a little, pulling up your ass on full display, encouraging Kylo to follow the instructions.

You saw how pleased Hux was with you but since Kylo hadn’t struck yet, you decided to take it further and beg him. He seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

“Spank me, Kylo! Please, I…”

You didn’t get to finish, though. His large hand landed on your right cheek with a loud smack. The sound you made in response was something between a scream and a moan. Your pussy clenched and you felt empty. You needed more.

“Now massage her a little. Be careful not to hit the exact same spot twice in a row. That is unless you plan to leave a mark. But that’s for another time”.

Hux winked at you, and for a second you lost yourself thinking about all those days when you couldn’t sit properly because of _his_ marks.

“You’re going to spank her six times, Kylo, and you’re going to spank her a little harder every time as she counts. No spank until she says the number out loud”

He took your chin in his hand and leaned closer. His nose almost touched yours.

“Understood, kitten?”

“Yes, sir!”

Hux assaulted your mouth and, without wasting any more time, Kylo proceeded to hit your other cheek.

“One!”

You barely had the time to interrupt the kiss to count before Hux wrapped a hand around your throat to gain better access to your mouth.

The three of you proceeded like this with Kylo spanking and massaging your now sore ass, and Hux barely giving you the time to count before claiming your mouth again.

When the counting was over, you were a panting mess. Your ass cheeks a burning red as you felt the sting from the spanking mixed with the feeling of emptiness in your cunt.

“That was amazing!”

Kylo’s husky voice went straight to your dripping pussy.

“Yes! You did marvellously, kitten. I doubt our new friend has ever been this impressed”

Hux pulled back from the kiss to praise you, but the loss of his attention made you feel abandoned.

“Please! Sir! I can’t… I need…”

“You need what, kitten?”

Your eyes went wide at Hux's smug face. You blushed instinctively but at this point, you didn't even care anymore. You would have done or said anything he wanted.

“Please, I’m begging you! Let him fuck me! Let him fill me up”

“As you wish, kitten”.

You smiled and turned to Kylo. He was sitting on his knees, a mischievous look on his face. His dark eyes full of promises, his hard cock leaking precum.

“Come on, sit on my lap, princess” he grinned.

 _Princess_! He called you _princess_! He was claiming a pet name all for himself. Oh, to be Hux’s kitten and Kylo’s princess. How marvellous would that be!

“Yes, sir!” you exclaimed not even trying to hide how much you loved your new pet name.

You slowly moved backward to oblige him, but your pace wasn’t fast enough for him. With one hand he grabbed your waist and pulled you toward himself and in one swift motion he used his other hand to position himself and impale you with his dick.

You screamed and arched your back, grabbing Kylo’s arms. Your head resting on his shoulder. You panted loudly, adjusting yourself to his size. Luckily you were used to Hux’s cock and rough manners and you were wet enough so that his movement brought you more pleasure than pain.

You needed Kylo to move and fuck you hard, but before asking for anything you checked your husband. He had a devious smile on his face that made you eager with anticipation. How else could he surprise you?

Without warning, Kylo began thrusting into you, making you bounce on his dick, his iron grip still on your waist.

Hux watched the two of you fucking for a minute before stepping closer to you to remove the hair clips from your nipples and proceeded to massage your breast.

Kylo slowed down his pace to allow Hux room for movement but your husband simply pinched your nipples and took half a step back. You watched him, hypnotised as he began to slowly stroke his cock.

You tried to move forward to touch him, taste him, but both men spoke in sync.

“Not yet!”

A wave of pleasure went through your body at the feeling of being controlled not by one, but two men.

Kylo began fucking you harder as to remind you that, at that moment, you were for him to use. His grip around your waist tightened before he moved a hand to grab your hair, pulling your head back so he could whisper in your ear.

“You want to touch his dick as I fuck you? You want to taste him, princess?”.

You whimpered, unable to form a proper answer, but Kylo wouldn’t let it slide.

“Answer me!” He demanded, and this time you obliged him.

“Yes, sir! I want to suck him as you fuck me, please!”

“Greedy slut”

Kylo chuckled, kissed your cheek, and let you go. You moved forward ready to enjoy your husband, but he stopped you.

“I haven’t heard you ask for _my_ permission, kitten”

Your jaw dropped in disbelief as you watched him slowly pump on his dick, his hand moving from his balls to his leaking head. You licked your lips.

“Oh gosh! Sir… please. I need you, Armitage” You begged in a whisper.

He wasn’t the only one who could play dirty: you knew the effect that hearing his name when you were this desperate had on him. His cock twitched and you opened your mouth wide to show him your eagerness.

As he moved closer, Kylo slowed down to allow you to swallow Hux’s cock.

It had taken you a while but with exercise, patience, and your husband's constant support, you had slowly managed to almost completely eliminate your gag reflex.

With one hand on the bed to support yourself and one on Hux’s thigh, you began to suck him, bobbing your head up and down, tasting him as you teased him with your tongue.

“Fuck” Kylo whispered as Hux let out a loud moan.

You too moaned in pleasure as Kylo moved one of his hands to rub your clit. Pleasure rushed into your body and you screamed around your husband's cock. You could taste his precum as he held your hair to fuck your mouth at his own rhythm. It was too much. You felt completely full. Your pussy and your mouth being fucked this roughly, and with Kylo’s attention to your clit, a new orgasm was fast approaching.

Not wanting to come without permission you squeezed Hux’s thigh as you let out a strangled moan. One look in your eyes and he understood.

“Yes, kitten, you may come”.

It only took a couple of minutes, then you felt the walls of your pussy spasming, clenching around Kylo’s cock as the overwhelming wave of pleasure exploded in your body. You screamed and moaned as you gripped Hux’s ass and choked on his dick.

“Kitten!”.

That was the only warning you had before Hux came into your mouth, you swallowed most of his seed, but a small amount of cum spilled out of your lips.

“Up” He ordered.

As you tried to pull yourself up, you felt a strong grip around your hair, and you realised Kylo was pulling you toward him. He kissed your chin, licking Hux’s seed before claiming your mouth passionately. It was as if he was making sure you tasted all of your husband’s seed. His kiss was rough and needy as he buried himself even deep inside you.

When he pulled back, he began fucking you restlessly, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside you. You couldn’t take it anymore, your overstimulated pussy dripping as he kept pounding into you deeper and faster. Once again you felt that familiar warmth and it was too much.

“Please!” you cried out.

You didn’t even know what you were asking for. You only knew you needed something. Hux closed the distance between the two of you, and you wrapped your arms around him, your hands buried in his hair pulling them. He kissed you quickly and then let you rest your head on his shoulder as Kylo’s thrusts became even more desperate. You cried out as Hux began to rub your oversensitive clit. Your entire body was on fire, you were positive you were about to combust. Unable to form any coherent thought, you whined in your husband’s shoulder.

“One last time, for us, (Y/N)”.

Hux’s hand moved at the perfect speed, torturing you until you came again.

You screamed, shocked by the intensity of yet another mind-blowing orgasm, consumed by pleasure.

You barely registered Kylo’s growl as he kept fucking you through his orgasm, using your body to draw out every ounce of his own pleasure. Once he was done, he stilled himself trying to catch his breath.

You wanted to give him time to recover, but his grip was getting loose and you were sure your legs wouldn’t hold you.

“Armitage, Kylo, I can’t…”

Even though you weren’t able to process a full sentence, the men understood immediately, and Kylo slowly pulled out of you.

They laid you on the bed taking places on your sides, caressing you, praising you with sweet kisses. The three of you stayed like that for some minutes until Hux got up and went to the bathroom to get a couple of warm cloths. He gave one to Kylo and began to clean you up with the other.

You whimpered, still extremely sensitive as Hux kept praising you as he took care of you.

“My beautiful, terrific, kitten. My love. You did perfectly. You take everything I give you; you submit completely. To be frank I don’t know how you do it, (y/n). I’m in awe of you”.

You sighed in contentment, how he managed to give you such pleasure and show you this much care was beyond _your_ understanding. Of one thing you were absolutely positive: you loved him with all of your beings.

Kylo got off the bed telling you he needed to use the bathroom, but it looked as if he felt out of place. As if the intimacy between you and Hux was making him feel unwanted.

You felt sorry for him, watching him practically run away from the two of you.

You wanted to say something, but nothing came out. You wanted to tell him how good he made you feel, how much you enjoyed the way he used your body, how much more of him you wanted. This was just the beginning, you craved more. You were his princess now and you would not let him go that easily.

You turned to Hux trying to think of a way to convince him to not let go of Kylo, but one simple glance and you knew your husband wanted the very same thing as you.

“Yes, kitten. I think we shall keep him”.

You smiled and kissed him to show him your gratitude just as Kylo came back into the room. You and Hux were tangled together and Kylo felt he didn’t belong there. He felt awkward, standing there, looking around searching for his clothes when Hux called for him. A promising grin on his face.

“Come in, Kylo. This bed has room enough for three”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and my first attempt at smut, hope it wasn't completely terrible.  
> I was also considering writing a sort of prequel chapter about the night Hux and the Reader met, if someone is interested.


End file.
